heroesvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Raid 2 (film)
The film opens in a large field, where two cars drive up to a man digging a large hole. Two men pull a man with a bag over his head out of the car and push him to the ground next to the hole. Bejo takes the bag off Andi's head. Bejo lectures him about his ambitiousness and Andi begs for mercy, Just then, Bejo speaks of Tama (the film's previous antagonist and Andi's former boss), he tells Andi that despite his defeat and death, Tama had all ready knew which amount of level he would reach which was why Bangun allowed him to let Tama be who he was, this was when Andi was given hope months ago but, when it came to choose between Bangun and Bejo, Andi chose Bangun, having finished his sentence and announcing that the full circle 'Ambition and Limitation' begins once more. Bejo shoots Andi in the head and his henchmen drag his body into the grave. Immediately after the events of The Raid, Rama (Andi's brother), Bowo, and Lieutenant Wahyu are sitting in an undisclosed location with Bunawar and two of his men. Bunawar, a police officer, is determined to bring both the corrupt police and the criminals to justice by any means. He tells one of them to take Bowo to the hospital. After he leaves, Bunawar orders his other man to kill Wahyu, despite Rama's attempts to stop this, Bunawar's men shoots Wahyu four times, killing him. Rama becomes angry but Bunawar tells him that he was a dead man anyway. He then tells Rama that his life and his family are in danger after what transpired in Tama's apartment building. He asks Rama to be part of his undercover team in order to take out all the corruption in the police force, along with Bangun, Goto, and Reza, the top criminal heads. Rama refuses, explaining to Bunawar that while their goals are the same, their methods are not. In the aftermath of the apartment block raid, Bunawar presents his superiors with all the cops' files, except Rama's. He claims there were no survivors. Watching from behind a mirror, Reza tells another man that he will 'keep looking', presumably for any loose ends that may threaten to expose them. Later, we see Rama and his father mourning the death of Andi. This convinces Rama to take the job from Bunawar. His family is relocated somewhere safer. During the meeting, Bunawar tells Rama that the man who killed his brother was Bejo, who is revealed to be a self made and an ambitious upcoming gangster, though Rama already knows the name, having been told that his brother had big enemies and if Rama doesn't accept the offer now, Reza and his men will come looking for Rama and have himself and his family killed. Rama is instructed to keep his focus between Bangun (from Indonesia) and Goto (from Japan), He is told that Tama had answered to Bangun in order to reach his level before his apparent downfall. His first order from Bunawar is to get close to Uco, Bangun's son, who is in prison, so that once as Rama gets close to Bangun, this will allow Bunawar and his division to wipe out Reza and his crooks, as Bunawar wants evidences that puts Reza's names in Bangun's pockets. Bunawar tells Rama to beat up the son of a politician who Uco is enemies with in order to gain his trust and would lead to his arrest, Rama disagrees, saying that he needs a better reason to do this, Bunawar tells him that the politician is a major key player of Bejo, this gains Rama's attention, who does the job offscreen and as a result, Rama is arrested. Rama is in prison, sitting in a toilet stall when he is suddenly attacked by Uco's men, led by Benny. He fights them all before being overpowered. He later sits in his cell, bruised and beaten-up, punching the wall several times as practice. At lunch, Uco goes up to Rama, who calls himself 'Yuda', and tries to convince him to join his side since he defeated fifteen of his men. Rama declines his offer. During visiting hours, Uco meets with one of his father's underlings, Eka, who wants him to have extra protection since his life is in constant danger. He tells Eka that he is curious about Rama/Yuda, but is told that he isn't of interest. Meanwhile, Rama meets with one of Bunawar's men who tells him that he has to stay in prison for two years, not months like he was promised, due to the politician's anger. In the prison courtyard, the prisoners sit away from the rain. Rama starts to notice some of the prisoners on the other side signalling to each other and passing around a shank. Soon, Benny and the other two approach Uco who is sitting a few seats away. Before they could strike, Rama uses a broom handle to fend them off and saves Uco's life. This initiates a riot in the courtyard, and the prisoners and guards fight in the mud. Some prisoners are shot dead as they try to climb the prison fence. Uco is attacked several times and when he is almost unconscious on the ground, Benny goes over to finish him off. However, Rama steps in and once again, saves Uco and nearly kills Benny, However, he is later knocked out by a guard, but not before catching Uco's attention. Two years later: Rama is released from prison. He notices a wire on his jacket and immediately tears it out. Outside, he is met by Uco, who had him released a year early. He takes him to his father, who wants to thank Rama personally. In Bangun's place, Bangun and Goto are meeting to discuss the uprising of Bejo. After Goto and his man/son, Keiichi, leaves, Uco brings Rama before his father. He tells Rama to strip all of his clothes off to make sure he's not carrying a listening device. They check his clothes and don't find anything. He is given new clothes along with a penthouse to stay in. There, Eka gives Rama a cryptic message before leaving him be. After he's alone, Rama blasts music really loudly and calls Bunawar using a SIM card he'd hidden in his mouth. He argues with his boss that he almost got him killed for having that wire on him and that he will do things his way from then on. After that conversation, Rama calls his wife. He asks her if he can listen to his son for a while. The next day, Uco, Eka, Rama, and two other henchmen go to an underground porn industry where they demand payment from them. The leader, Topan, refuses to pay the extra 5000 after he is caught importing drugs. One of his men reaches under the table for a concealed shotgun. Rama notices and immediately stops him. A firefight ensues, leaving all of Topan's men killed along with two of Uco's. Topan escapes and Rama gives chase. He catches him in a room where he mercilessly beats Topan but stops himself from dealing a killing blow. Eka compliments Rama's skill to Bangun. Uco then asks his father when he can move on to bigger things than simply collecting debts. His father says he isn't ready to move on yet, which angers Uco. Later, at a club, Uco begins to abuse one of the working girls and threatens her when she begins to insult him. When the manager steps in, Rama tells the girls to leave. When the two men are alone, Rama tries to reassure Uco that his father will come around. Uco's phone rings and he steps outside to speak to the mystery caller. Rama takes the opportunity to place a wire in Uco's wallet. Meanwhile, Bangun meets with Prakoso, one of his most trusted hitmen who is also a homeless person. He gives him an envelope containing a new target. Prakoso is later sitting by a curb with his machete by his side, waiting for his target to appear. When he sees him and his guards with him, he quickly fends them all off and gives chase to his target. When they are both at a dead end, Prakoso impales his target with his machete. Rama meets Bangun the next day where he warns him on the matter of trust and ambitions. It is revealed that he killed Topan and his men dumps his body in a lake. Bangun recognises that Rama is best positioned to keep an eye on his son and asks to be kept informed if anything important comes up involving Uco. Later, the person who called Uco is revealed to be Bejo who wants to cause a war between Bangun and Goto, claiming both territories in the aftermath. Bejo seems to be a practical man and appears unconcerned with history and tradition. As a gesture of goodwill and a show of commitment, he brings forth five former prisoners, including Benny, who attacked Uco and lets him to execute them all. As Uco goes to slit each of their throats, they discuss how they will be able to cause a rift between the two families, in reality, Bejo sees Bangun as a weak businessman whilst Goto drowns Reza and his crooks. Before killing Benny, Uco notices a distinct tattoo on Benny's wrist, Who then looks at a glared Bejo before accepting his fate, Uco kills Benny before Bejo says that they will need to kill a trusted man in Bangun's family and not just a foot soldier. Outside, Rama listens in on their entire conversation and then watches them both leave, he is shocked to learn of Uco's new alliance and shows his anger as he sees the man who killed his brother. At a restaurant, we see Prakoso meeting his ex-wife, who berates him for being an assassin. He asks if he can see his son, in which his ex-wife refuses. He later gets a message from Uco and leaves early. They meet up at a dance club where Prakoso tells Uco to be patient with his father and that he has the same fiery ambition within him. Uco goes to the bathroom. Prakoso takes out a locket with a picture of his son in it and stares at it for a while. He soon realizes the entire club becomes empty. The doors swing open and numerous men come in. Prakoso starts to fight these men. The fight leads to the alleyway, where Prakoso gets sliced numerous times but not before finishing off the last man. He sees Bejo's Assassin on the other side of the street and realizes he is finished. Taking out the locket, Prakoso faces the Assassin, who leans in to look into his victim's eyes before quickly finishing him off with his two knives, killing Prakoso, all the while Uco is watching. At Bangun's headquarters, Uco pretends that Prakoso was killed by the Japanese, Goto's men. He demands retribution from his father but Bangun shoots it down, stating that he does not want to ruin the peace between the families. Rama comes in and is told to go calm Uco down. He tries, but fails. Uco calls Bejo and tells him to continue with the plan, regardless of Bangun's approval. Bejo then orders his three assassins, The Assassin (who killed Prakoso), Baseball Bat Man, and Hammer Girl, to hunt down specific targets from Goto's family. They all find and kill them along with their guards. Rama gets into a taxi and is suddenly surrounded and attacked. He escapes momentarily and runs into a restaurant. He defeats his multiple attackers. He stops the last one by pressing his face into on a hot grill, and then notices the man is wearing police identification, meaning that the men who tried to kill him were Reza's crooks. At a meeting between Bangun and Goto, the two are ordered to repair their truce or forcibly disband their families. Bangun agrees and takes full responsibility for everything his son has done, much to Uco's anger. Returning to his penthouse, Rama treats his wounds and angrily calls his boss Bunawar. He tells him that he was attacked by police and demands to be pulled out. Bunawar refuses. Instead, he reveals that the cause was actually Corruption, shock to learn, Rama is told that he was never investigating Bangun and now Reza and his crooks are getting support from the Goto family, though Bunawar tells him that his identity is safe, Rama angrily hangs up. Just then, Rama receives a call from Bangun's assistanct, Eka, who tells him to come to Bangun's immediately. Bangun beats Uco for provoking the Japanese. Uco expresses his outrage at not being promoted in his father's organization. Bangun finds out that his son is directly involved with the growing feud between him and Goto, after the latter attempts to make things right, Bangun punches Uco until Eka stops him for doing more. Just then, Bejo and his men, including The Assassin, arrive to confront Bangun. a tearful Uco tells his father to forgive him, Bangun learns too late that Uco has been allied with Bejo to get rid of Goto and his syndicate, Uco then shoots his father at blank rage, killing Bangun. Eka calls Uco a traitor and attempts to stop this but Uco shoots him in the leg. Bejo takes the gun from Uco and prepares to kill Eka when Rama arrive, having founded out of Bangun's death, Uco's betrayal, Bejo's arrival and Eka's injury. Rama fights past Bejo's henchmen and disarms him but his chance to kill him is blocked when The Assassin attacks, Rama tells Eka to run, Eka flees before the short fight begins, The Assassin defeats Rama easily, Bejo asks Uco what does he want to do about Rama, a wounded and guilt Uco makes no response and Bejo has Rama taken away, ordering to have him killed later on. Eka watches as Rama is dragged into a car. A convoy of Bejo's men then drive him away. On the way, Eka pursues the convoy and calls Rama. He collides with the car Rama is in, inciting a car chase. Rama fights the men holding him captive while Eka takes out the accompanying vehicles. Rama disables his captors with great difficulty and escapes, jumping into Eka's car. The two make it out of the chase alive. In Goto's office, Goto, having heard of Bangun's death and Reza's betrayal, is angry at Bejo's involvement and demands that he be killed. Goto is about to complain about Reza when Ryuichi, Goto's translator, reveals that Bangun was killed by Uco, who allied himself with Bejo and that Reza is off to a meeting with them. Concerned with this new alliance and making his decision, Goto decides to 'start over' and declares war on Bejo and Reza, demanding that Bejo, Uco, Reza and the gangs and crooks all die that night. Keiichi is shocked about this but Goto warns his son that Reza and his crooks are no longer cops and that they're in his world now. At a ruined site, Eka pulls over and reveals to Rama that he knows he is an undercover cop and that he was one too. Bleeding to death, Eka tells Rama that only by taking out everyone at once can the conflict be ended. He leaves the car and dies peacefully while Rama drives away. He calls Bunawar and argues about Eka, wondering why his presence was kept a secret. Bunawar reveals that Eka fed him bad intel, which led to ten cops dying, and is disgraced. After being told that the commissoner is dead, Rama learns that Reza, his true target, is being picked up in Uco's wire and that Bunawar is on his way. Rama asks his boss if his family is safe and will remain that way, in which Bunawar assures they are and will be. Rama then hangs up on him. He is outside Bejo's restaurant where he drives through one of the garages and alerts his men. While he fights them, Uco is in the bathroom upstairs, bruised and beaten. As he is about to tip the towel boy, he notices the wire. He goes back to Reza and Bejo sitting at the table and remains silent throughout. One of the henchmen warns Bejo that Rama escaped custody and is now in the building. He orders everyone to kill him, sending The Assassin, Baseball Bat Man, and Hammer Girl. When Bejo accidentally drops his cane, Uco looks down and notices the same tattoo that was on one of the former prisoners he executed. Uco learns that Bejo was the one who tried to have him killed in prison and that now the alliance is no longer useful, Bejo will try to have him killed again to spark the war and take Goto's land and territory all for himself. After finishing everyone off in the warehouse, Rama moves up to face Baseball Bat Man and Hammer Girl. During the fight Rama is injured and but kills both assassins. He enters the kitchen and faces the Assassin. The engage in a lengthy and very brutal fight, and Rama, unlike his prior fight with The Assassin, keeps the upper hand. Near defeat, The Assassin pulls out two curved knives he's kept in sheaths behind his back. He wounds Rama, but Rama eventually disarms and takes one of the knives, where the two begin to slash each other. Rama finishes the Assassin off by cutting The Assassin repeatedly until he slices his throat, killing him. Bloodied and wounded, Rama enters the dining room, interrupting Bejo, Uco, and Reza. Using the knife he obtained from The Assassin, he kills two guard and fights a third. Bejo retrieves a shotgun runs from the bar. He throws it to Reza but Uco grabs it instead, shooting and killing Reza. Bejo grabs a second shotgun, kills his own henchmen by accident and shoots at Rama several times, but Rama is only slightly wounded and takes cover. Uco shoots Bejo, first in the leg, and then the shoulder. Uco stands over Bejo and drops the wire on him before pointing the shotgun in his face and firing, this ends up exploding his head, killing Bejo. He turns to kill Rama behind a couch. He shoots relentlessly but as he approaches the couch, Rama seizes the moment before Uco can pump the shotgun again to jump up and throw the knife, wounding Uco. Uco and Rama cling to each other, both wounded, until Rama finishes Uco by stabbing him. Uco dies and Rama stumbles out of the dining room. Bunawar races to Bejo's restaurant but before he can get there, Rama reenters the warehouse. Keiichi and his men are waiting for him at the entrance. They talk, words unheard, though all is assumed that Keiichi offers Rama a chance to join the japanese, the discussion, as well as the entire storyline, ends with Rama simply says, "No...I'm done." Category:Films